


The Hunter

by JeRogers



Category: Snow White with the Red Hair, 赤髪の白雪姫 | Akagami no Shirayukihime
Genre: F/M, He gets some, Manga & Anime, Manga Spoilers, Obi needs some love, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeRogers/pseuds/JeRogers
Summary: Now that Ryuu and Shirayuki are permanently stationed at Wilant Castle, Prince Zen and his three aides join them as residents.  With King Izana’s wedding fast approaching, talks of Prince Zen’s future becomes quick gossip as well as the future of his aids with marriage proposals pouring in.  Kiki and Mitsuhide are able to divert all proposals, but Obi is left to fend for himself.  That is until the Castle Scout returns from a year long mission.  Has the cat-like Knight met his match when a fiery archer befriends the Royal Pharmacists or will his feelings for Shirayuki stop him from finding someone of his own?





	1. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 1/21/18

 

He never knew moving into Wilant Castle with everyone would cause such a ruckus.  Little Ryuu and Mistress were busy organizing the Pharmacy Building to their liking, Kiki and Mitsuhide were becoming familiar with the local soldiers with Vice-Captain Lugis accompanying them, and Master was grudgingly going over documents in his office.

            As much as he felt that he could be helping the Mistress or meeting the local soldiers, he felt restless that not even a run through the surrounding forest could put him at ease.  He already memorized their new home and even found the best tree to take a catnap in.  With nothing to do, boredom took over.

            It certainly didn’t help that Her Majesty would be leaving Wilant Castle for a farewell tour through the kingdom the next morning.  Everyone seemed anxious as the transfer of power and responsibility seemed to happen overnight.

            With the announcement of King Izana’s engagement to Lady Haki, talks of the wedding spread throughout all of Clarines.  Talks of the Second Prince’s wedding soon followed.  Not that it was common knowledge that Prince Zen had an intended or that it was the red haired Pharmacist that he followed to the castle.  Ryuu offered to keep Shirayuki busy to keep the whispers reaching her to a minimum.

            Once people started talking about Master getting married, they started talking about his three aides.  Miss Kiki was well known noble of marrying age and had turned down many proposals as she was waiting for Prince Zen to get married.  So was Mitsuhide, as a matter of fact.  It’s sort of funny how obvious they were, but he wasn’t one to judge.

            That only left the Second Prince’s Immediate Knight, Obi.  While he kept much of his past a secret and lacked noble blood, that didn’t stop a handful of marriage proposals arriving for him a week.

            Thankfully, Master threw them away without a second thought.

            Master made it clear that he would never make him marry unless his was happy with his betrothed.  It made him remember their talk in the Inn bath after Shirayuki had been kidnapped in Tanburan.  He never thought that he would live long enough to get married and with his position as Mistress’ bodyguard, the only women he met were those working at the castle; though none were pretty enough to catch his eye.

            Obi, now an official Knight to the Second Prince of Clarines, contemplated taking a nap in the tree in the corner of the Eastern Gardens that their rooms overlooked.  The wind had a nice chill that settled around him enough to relax his body and he could hear the murmurs drifting from the castle workers as they passed by without noticing him.

            “I heard that Pren would be missing Her Majesty’s departure and isn’t due back for a few more days.”

            “I wonder who informed Prince Zen of the little woodland creature.”

            “It is a shame that she won’t be here to see Her Majesty off.”

            “There you are, Obi,” Mister Mistuhide called out from below, Miss Kiki just a few feet away, “You’ll catch a cold if you fall asleep in that tree again.”

            Obi grinned before jumping down, “All the more if that means Mistress would nurse me back to health.”

            Mistuhide scoffed and shook his head, “We’re heading in for supper.  Why don’t you pull Ryuu and Shirayuki away long enough to eat something?  They have been at it all day.”

            Obi agreed knowing that it would only take him a minute to reach the Pharmacy Building taking the scenic route.

            The castle grounds were quiet with most turning in as the sun dropped below the horizon.  The sky quickly changed from a soft pink to a deep blue, nearly black.  As if called upon by a higher power, lights and lanterns flickered to a soft glow.

            He blended into the darkness, his footsteps as light as a sparrow landing on the roofs.  Obi was just about to jump to across a small grotto when he spotted movement beside him.  Somebody had vaulted over the roof and was heading straight for him.

            The only thing Obi could do was braced himself as the assailant wound around and kicked him out of the air.

            Obi didn’t let the rush of air escaping his lungs stop him from rolling upright after slamming into the ground.  A series of arrows struck the ground seconds after he rolled away.

            _You’re good_ , he thought.

            The intruder landed gracefully and charged without hesitation.

            _You’re a pro too._

            “Who are you?” the intruder questioned in a higher voice than he was expecting.  The two exchanged throws.  Each attacking and defending with ease.

            Obi smiled.  A high voice and small build screamed female.  “Ladies first?”

            In the dark of night, he wasn’t able to make out the smirk that appeared on her face in the shadow of her hood.  He could see the bow and arrows slung across her back and the small glint of a dagger on her leg.  The only distinct clothing she wore was dark fingerless gloves.

            “I’m no lady,” she answered.  She brought her leg crashing into his arm block quickly pivoting on her hand to send another with her other leg.  He sprung back in surprise, trying to put distance between them. 

            _Impressive._

“Now, answer my question,” she demanded again.

            “I think I’ll pass for now,” he replied.  He needed to stall her long enough to figure out who she was and what she was doing here.  If possible, he needed to know who her target was before subduing her.

            The two traded blows once again before he was finally able to get the upper hand with a swipe at her legs.  Obi thought that he had her, but she quickly shot a hand out to push herself away.

            Crouched, the girl slide out her small dagger, the edge glinting under the light of the moon.  He pulled out one of his steel arrow blades.  The two charged at one another, blades locking as them met halfway.

            Now that he was up close, close enough to feel the warmth of her breath, he could get a good look at her.  Her lips were pressed thin and she pushed back trying to knock him off balance.  Her skin was pale in the dark, but he could make out the beginnings of dark circles under her eyes.  Her eyes, they are what caught attention.  His breath catching as he stared into them.  As hard as they were in the moment of combat, it was easy to get lost in the mixture of green and brown as if he were looking into a deep forest.

            _Wow, she’s pretty._

“I don’t have time for this,” she grunted.  Quicker than he anticipated, she pushed their blades apart and went for the kill.  In seconds, she readjusted her hold on her dagger and aimed low, intending to slice his stomach open.

His quick reflexes are the only reason Obi was able to avoid the slash across his front.  Though he grabbed her blade instead of her wrist, the pain exploding in his hand as his own blade met resistance.

His safe maker stopped just centimeters from her throat, her palm dripping blood as it pressed back against his weapon.  They stood there locked in a deadly embrace.  Giving in to the other would mean their death.  Neither was going to budge.

“Alright, that’s enough,” a voice called out followed by a few claps.

Standing in the doorway leading into the South corridor was Master, Mister Mitsuhide, Miss Kiki, Lugis, Gunther, the Captain of the castle’s Guard, Mister Shidenote, a member of the Queen’s personal guard, and Her Majesty.  Everyone was standing in shock as he wavered under the pressure the girl was applying.

Master seemed to snap out of his state of wonder and yelled, “Obi, back off this instant.”

“But, Master…”

“You too, Pren.  Neither of you are intruders,” the Captain ordered.

Obi locked eyes with the girl pulled gently pulling his weapon from her palm wincing when her dagger was removed from his hand.  Both stepped away from the other, their weapons disappearing from sight.

“I must admit I was worried I’d never see you fight before I left.  It’s as impressive as the Captain said,” Her Majesty said walking down the steps and across the grass toward them.  “Though I never thought young Obi would be so evenly matched with you.”

“Wait, you know her, Your Majesty?” Obi asked.

“Hold up,” the girl interrupted, yanking her hood off and revealing short, deep green hair that appeared almost black, “what the hell’s an Obi?”

Behind Her Majesty, Obi could see Master and Mister Mitsuhide hold back laughter at the girl’s question.  Miss Kiki had a small smile before straightening and elbowing her partner in the side to quiet him.

“Pren, this is Sir Obi, Immediate Knight to my son, Prince Zen,” she said acknowledging him.  “Obi, this is Pren, Castle Scout and the best archer in our military.”

“Not to mention, the best hunter in the area,” interjected the Captain.

Vice-Captain Lugis, nodded, “And a good cook.”

“She also plays a mean game of chess,” Mister Shidnote added.

Pren and Her Majesty looked over at the three men, their expressions flat and intense enough to make them fidget.  Obi was a little impressed that the two women were enough to keep those three contained with a mere look, but he had been warned that women were the scariest creatures alive.

“These two can get to know each other on their way to the Pharmacy Building to have their hands looked at,” Her Majesty said with a smirk, laughing as the two looked guilty at their hands, “Zen, be a dear and make sure they get there in one piece.  Pren, we’ll play one last game before you head to bed, so be quick.”

Obi watched as the girl nodded at Her Majesty before facing him.  Orbs of twisted green and brown locked on him.  For some strange reason, his heart fluttered in a way that only the Mistress’ laugh could before.  Pren smiled at him and he stopped breathing.

_I’m in trouble._


	2. Checkmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about new chapter being every Saturday. Let's go with a new chapter every week! Enjoy!

Obi was fascinated.

The girl was far too relaxed around them to be the same girl he just locked blades with.  She and Hitsuhide were in the middle to discussing archery with Miss Kiki adding her opinion when she noticed that Obi and Master were silent.

“Is something wrong, Your Highness?” she asked curiously.

Zen was silent for a moment before shaking his head, “No, nothing is wrong.”

An awkward silence covered the group as they continued toward the Mistress’ building.  The conversation between Pren and Mitsuhide didn’t start back up until he asked her age.

“20 last spring,” she answered.

Obi stumbled a bit, catching the attention of his master, but quickly recovered as the three ahead of them started talking again.

“Wait, how long have you been at Wilant Castle?”

“Just over 8 years, but I’ve spent much of the last year out of the area gathering information for the Captain.”  Pren lead them into the building and called out for the Chief Healer that was in charge of the Pharmacy Building.  She took a seat in the front room with a heavy sigh and gave a long stretch mindful to not get blood on the seat.

“You weren’t due back for another few days, correct?” Prince Zen questioned, his voice flat as he watched the girl carefully.

“That’s right.  I heard that Her Majesty was leaving before I was due back, so I decided to pick up the pace to get here in time to see her off.  I don’t know when I’ll see her next and wanted to say goodbye properly.”

Master was about to say something when he was interrupted by another.

“Zen,” Mistress called out as she led Ryuu and the Chief Healer down the hall to them.  “What’s going on?  Not another paper cut, I hope.”

Obi watched with the Master blushed then smiled.  As much as he wanted the one Mistress was looking at, he couldn’t deny their feelings for one another.  That was why Master trusted him so much around her.

Obi looked away to find Pren staring at him, her beautiful eyes watching him as he watched the Mistress.  It felt as if she could see everything about him and that unnerved him more than if they were standing in the center of a ball room about to dance for the first time.

Pren turned back to the Master stumbling over his words as he tried to explain why they were all there.

Miss Kiki took pity on him though and cleared her throat, “Obi and Pren locked weapons and were injured.  Do you mind patching them up, Shirayuki?”

Mistress looked passed her and Zen to find him standing cradling his hand in an attempt to keep blood from dripping onto the floor.  She rushed to him and immediately started looking over his wound.  Her rapid fire questions on what happened and how much pain he was in stirred the warmth inside him he always felt when she showed concern over his well-being.  Over Mistress’ shoulder, he spotted Pren looking at Shirayuki with curiosity.

“Pren, I didn’t receive word that you were due back so soon?” the Chief Healer questioned with a smile.  Shirayuki froze and looked at the newcomer in shock, as if she hadn’t noticed her until then.  The archer shrugged at the healer’s question only for him to smirk and shake his head.  “Well, best to get you patched up now.  I’m sure you have a game to play later this evening.”

Pren smirked standing to her full height, just a tad taller than Shirayuki.  It struck him just how small she actually way, though he would be a fool to believe that her body wasn’t as conditioned as his after the fight they just had.

“Of course, it’s been nearly a year.”  She nodded goodbye to everyone before following the Chief Healer to his office.

Before his door shut, Obi made out the healer’s sigh, “And what a quiet year it was.”

When the two were out of sight, Shirayuki shook herself out of the daze she had found herself in.  She ushered Obi down the hall as well and into the office she shared with Ryuu, the others following without a word.

“So, how did you both cut your hands?” Mistress questioned as she made removed his glove and started examining the wound, her green eyes focused on the task at hand.  Obi knew that he needed to tread carefully with their hands together and Master's eyes on them.  A part of him knew that Master trusted him to protect the Mistress, but not to pick on her.

“We mistook each other for intruders and ending up fighting.  Turns out she has been stationed at the castle for years,” Obi explained, wincing as the cleaner washed over his hand.

“Who is she?”

“Her name is Pren,” Master answered from his spot against the far wall, “According to the reports, she has been out of the castle for months on a long term mission.  Even mother didn’t know she was arriving tonight.”

Mitsuhide added, “Everyone seems to know who she was.  I’ve heard whispers about her since ever we arrived.  She appeared to be rather close to Her Majesty.”

Miss Kiki nodded beside him, “It would seem that she was not aware of our arrival.  But, it goes without saying, that she is quite skilled.  In combat fighting, she matched Obi.  If what they say about her archery skill is true, she is one of the most efficient archers the Kingdom has ever seen.”

Obi could feel their eyes land on him as he watched Mistress wrap his hand.  Pren certainly caught his attention too.  There was no way for him to not wonder more about her.  Not even Torou could land a hit on him, but she had managed to match him.  She had clearly need tired from her journey and he could guess that she hadn’t slept in some time.  There was a chance she could even best him if well rested.

“Chief Samson seems rather fond of her when he spoke of her.  He said that if we ever needed help searching the surrounding areas for herbs, we should ask her,” Ryuu said in his monotone voice.  Even though he was only a few inches shorter than Prince Zen now, he still was awkward in his own way.

Mistress let go of his hand, her warmth vanishing instantaneously.

“I feel bad,” she said quietly, “She was injured as well, but I didn’t even notice her.  I didn’t even get to introduce myself properly.  Pren must think I’m horrible.”

Master stepped forward clasping her hands in his.  Obi said nothing as his Master comforted her.  “I doubt anyone could feel that way about you.  There will plenty of time to introduce yourself and meet her.”  Mistress agreed though reluctantly.  Master stood and turned to Obi, “I need to speak with my mother before the night ends.  Head back with Shirayuki and get some rest.”

Obi nodded without a word and watched as his Master and his Aides left.  As much as he wanted to be alone with the pretty, red haired Pharmacist, his mind seemed keened on were pools of green and brown.

 

 

Zen wasn’t sure what to think of the castle’s Scout.  He stood stunned as she fought against his Knight and watched as she turned into another person conversing with his two Aides.  There was no doubt that she was talented, but he couldn’t accept her without knowing more.

That was why he wanted to speak with his mother.  The familiarity between her and the Scout was too blatant to ignore.

He knocked on her study door asking for permission to enter, Mitsuhide and Kiki flanking him.  A moment passed before his mother told him to enter.  She was seated in one of the two chairs in front of her desk, a chess board in front of her.  Seated in the opposite chair was the girl in questioned.

No longer under the cover of night and the dim candles of the Pharmacy building, Zen was able to have a good look at the girl.  Dressed in a light green vest and boots, black leggings and an undershirt covered the rest of her.  Her dark green hood laid flat across her shoulders.  She looked bored with her chin resting in her wrapped handHe almost mistook her hair for the same of Obi’s, but under the candlelight, the Prince could now see that it was a deep green.  Pren looked over at them as they entered startling him with her unique eyes.  If Shirayuki’s hair caught people’s attention, Pren’s eyes certainly did the same.  The mixture of different greens and browns reminded him of ride his steed hard through the forest letting everything pass by in a blur.

“Oh, there you are Zen,” his mother spoke up as she moved one of her white pieces.  Pren quickly switched it for her black knight.  It joined the growing pile of stolen white pieces to her side.  His mother scowled at the move and slid her remaining rook to the side.  “If there something you needed dear?”

“Just wanted to see you one more time tonight,” he replied courtly, “We’re not interrupting, are we?”

His mother waved the questioned off, “Of course not, being dowager Queen has allowed me to learn the art of multitasking.”  He stood there in silence as the two women before him took turns in their game.  Zen wasn’t sure how to respond as he knew that he couldn’t very well question his mother with Pren present.

“Actually, You Highness, you’re timing is rather well, if not a bit early,” Pren added as she moved her black Bishop to his mother’s King knocking it off the board and placing her piece in its spot.  “Checkmate.”

Zen watched as his mother frowned at the board and sighed, “You would think that a year out of the castle would dull you play.  Impressive as ever, Pren.”

“And you would think not to challenge me in a game of strategy,” Pren replied. 

The two exchanged another few light verbal blows completely ignoring the other three in attendance.  It caused him to look back at Mitsuhide and Kiki in shock.  His mother and Pren were a lot more familiar than he thought.  Pren stood with a smile and stretched her body.  She was the same height as Shirayuki, but there was no mistaking the power contained her the way she moved.

“I’m off to bed if there isn’t anything else Her Majesty requires?”

His mother smiled, “No, off you go.  I will see you in the morning.”

“If Her Majesty wishes.”  While Mitsuhide balked at the girl’s tone, the Queen laughed.  Pren bowed to his mother and then him before grabbing her bow and quiver and leaving without another word.

The room remained silent long after the archer left.  His mother remained seated locking onto him with her blue eyes.  She made no move to get up or invite him to sit with her.  In fact for several minutes, all she did do was reset the pieces on the game board.  When his mother did rise, she quickly moved to the large windows behind her desk.  He could see her watching him in the reflection, unnerving him even more.

“You didn’t fool either of us, Zen,” his mother said, “You stated that you wanted to see me and you saw me long ago.  You lack of conversation made it perfectly clear that you wanted to speak with me about Pren.  Am I correct?”

Zen stood firm, “It is.”  He started to continue when she stopped him.

“There is nothing for me to say about Pren outside of the obvious.  She is a skilled archer, an incredible fighter, and someone I consider my friend.  There isn’t anything else for you to know,” she said.

“I would like to know about her role in the palace and giving how you consider her a friend, it would be wise to assume you know more than just that.”

Smiled at him, “It would be a good assumption, but a pointless one.  All you need to know about her role is that she is an ally that you will want and need for as long as you stay here.”  He tried to speak again, but she held up her hand to silence him.  “I won’t speak another word on Pren, she’s mad enough at me as it is.  Now, sit down and tell me about Miss Shirayuki.  Is she as beautiful as they say?”

Zen felt his face flush with embarrassment and stuttered as he tried to answer.  His mother laughed at him, but waited until he composed himself to spend the next hour telling him about the beautiful apple-haired herbalist that he was in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for all the kudos and comments. I apologize for any mistakes as I will be going back and editing as I catch them. Feel free to let me know if you spot any or how you felt about the story so far.


	3. Archery Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my chapters are getting longer and longer. Not sure if that is good thing or not, but let me know if there is anything funny. Also, thanks for all the kudos and comments. I love knowing that you all are enjoying the story so far.

No one seemed surprised when she stepped out on the front terrace downing a black cloak to fend off the rain.  She already made plans to turn in early to catch up on the sleep she lacked.  Captain Gunter could bother her later on training any new soldiers.

Bow in hand and quiver across her back, Pren nodded to the Prince’s two attendants.

Kiki Seirn and Mitsuhide Rowen, both excellent swordsmen that have been at His Highness’ side for several years were two of the castle’s newest additions that she felt she could get along with.

It was the other two present that made her hesitate.

Prince Zen, though a year younger, was wary of her.  Her Majesty had told her as much at the beginning of their Chess game the night before.  But then again, only a blind fool could miss his attitude toward her.  She would’ve been killed long ago if she missed something so obvious.  Pren didn’t worry about him though, all she had to do was mention the red-haired pharmacist and his attention was effectively diverted.

She might need to talk to Miss Kiki and Mitsuhide about that later.

The other man present made her hesitate for a different reason.  She met him when they locked blades the night before.  Obi was Prince Zen’s Immediate Knight rumored to be acting as Red’s bodyguard when she is out of the castle.  It was obvious that he wasn’t a typical knight.  Unconventional or not, it was evident that he was a dangerous opponent and loyal to Prince Zen.  She didn’t much sleep, even after a hot bath, because all she could think about were his yellow, cat-like eyes.  She couldn’t stop thinking about him.

Even now, she was aware of him watching her from the other side of the front steps.

She took her place next to the Captain, waiting or Her Majesty.  The group was quiet in the rain listening and watching the storm overhead.  No one moved until the front doors opened and Her Majesty stepped out.

“To rain on all days,” she said.  The Queen flipped her hood up and walked toward her awaiting carriage, Prince Zen one step behind her.  His aides and Gunther followed leaving Pren to take the back.

Pren knew well enough that the rain would stop by the time she was finished with breakfast.  The roads were passable for Her Majesty and her companions, so there wasn’t anything for her to worry about.  She knew that, but old habits died rather hard when your job was keeping the Queen of a county safe.

“Zen, I will be checking in on both you and Izana for time to time.  Don’t hesitate to contact me for anything.  Captain Gunther and Pren will be handling the troops until you are better adjusted.  Kiki, Mitsuhide, go to those to for any questions and keep an eye on Zen.  Sometimes I worry that he can be easily distracted,” she instructed as she stepped into the carriage, ignoring her flushed and stuttering son, “Pren, try not to miss me to hard.”

Pren was tempted to stick her tongue out at her, but figured it wasn’t an appropriate time to do so.  She settled for a scowl and said, “Oh, yes, I am already dreading how quiet the grounds will be without you here.”  Prince Zen and his attendants stared at her in shock, Her Majesty pouted, and Captain Gunther coughed to cover up his laughter.  He was too use to their banter by now.  She couldn’t regret smirking at that.

“You’re not cute at all.”

Pren’s grin grew, “I’m sure I could find someone that would disagree.”

Now, it was the Queen that smiled, though her smile widened with glee.  “Let me now when you do, dear.”

Pren stiffened and looked away, hiding her blush.

Sometimes she knew just how to tease her.  Her Majesty knew well enough that she held no expectations in that topic.

Her Majesty turned back to her son telling him a few more things in hushed whispers.  Pren took the moment to find everyone focused on the two royal family members and decided to slip away in hopes of hitting the archery range before His Highness called for her.  Though a small part of her felt that would take some time.

Pren nodded to the few maids and guards she passed on her way to the kitchens.  The cooks were easy to convince to make you a quick meal if you offered to help them every now and then.  She would grab a bite and then head to the archery range.

Pren was about to press open the door when she spotted two figures at the end of the hall.  The brown hair boy held a book and paper under one arm as he watched his companion look around.  The girl, with hair as red as a fresh apple, looked worried compared to her calm friend.  Though neither of them was dressed in their uniform, Pren recognized them as the new herbalists that she saw the night before.

_Ryuu and Shirayuki._

“Lost?” she called out.  Both jumped at the sudden break in silence.  “Where are you wanting to go?  I’ll point you in the right direction.”

Shirayuki sighed in relief, “The kitchen.  We thought we should find it on our own, but we got turned around.”

Pren nodded and smiled.  She flipped her thumb around pointing at the door in front of her.  “It’s right here.  You’re welcome to join me.”  She didn’t stop to see if they followed her as she weaved between the cooks and took a seat at the small wooden table in the corner.  Ryuu entered first and lead Shirayuki over to her.

“May we sit?” the boy asked, though he wouldn’t be a boy much longer.  He was nearly her height.  Pren nodded to the two empty seats across from her and waved over at the Head Cook.

“What are you two doing up so early?  It’s another hour before dawn.”

Shirayuki flushed red and stuttered, avoiding looking at her.  “We wanted to take the day exploring the grounds, but we’re not sure where to go since we can’t leave the castle grounds yet.”  Pren took note that she smiled easily at the cook that placed down a platter of cold meats, cheeses, and bread.

The three ate in silence for a while before Ryuu took pity on the poor girl and started talking about a collection of herbs.  Pren recognized some of them as they were native to the surrounding forests, but decided to keep quiet for now and observe.

The two appeared to be in deep conversation, but she could see that Shirayuki wasn’t paying full attention and eventually let her young superior dominate the conversation.  Every few moments, the red head would peek at her before turning back to Ryuu or her empty plate.  After the tenth time, Pren decided to take pity on her.

“Shriayuki,” she said when Ryuu returned to his breakfast, “If you have something to say, it’s best to just get it over with now.”

She blushed in embarrassment before jumping out of her seat.

Pren nearly expected her to run out, but she definitely didn’t expect her to bow low enough to bang her forehead on the table.  She stood up too, but stopped when Shirayuki started apologizing, “I am so sorry, Pren.  You were injured and I didn’t even see you.  I should have been worried about both you and Obi, but I didn’t even acknowledge your presence.”

Pren sighed, “Look, you really don’t have to apologize.  I’m use to being overlooked.  Now, please, stop bowing now.”  Shirayuki rose, her eyes water and forehead starting to turn red.  “If you really want to make it up to me, why don’t you two keep me company during my morning practice?  You said that you don’t have much to do anyways.”  She grabbed her bow from beside her and walked out of the kitchen, at least attempting to ignore the giggles from the kitchen staff.

_Great, everyone would know by noon of Red bowing to me in apology.  I’ll never hear the end of it._

Ryuu and Shirayuki followed her as she led them to the far side of the castle grounds in just a few minutes.  She explained the quickest way to get to various points around the castle and showed them several servant passages that were rarely used.  If there were ever an emergency and needed to evacuate the grounds, the escape tunnels led to the stables were they could escape by horse.

Before they knew it, Pren was leading them down the stone steps and onto the archery range.  The sun barely broke over the tree tops behind them, the dark clouds before vanished long ago only puddle left as evidence of their presence.

The two herbalists took a seat on the bench behind her as she readjusted her wrist guard and counted her arrows.  She drew back an arrow, the end lined up perfectly with the target nearly two dozen yards away.  Pren felt for the wind and then waited for the right moment.  She released the arrow and it embedded itself dead center.

“You really didn’t have to apologize for earlier,” Pren clarified, noticing that Ryuu had his nose buried in his book, “It’s a good thing if I’m hard to notice.  That’s how I know that I can do my job.  For the last year, I have being gathering intel on various groups for the Captain and going unnoticed if best for my job.”

“So, you’re like a spymaster,” Ryuu said.  Pren laughed at his bluntness and smiled when he blushed.  Pren decided to not reply.

_Some things are best left unsaid._

She shot four more arrows, each landing on a different side of the first.  The cluster was tight and

“Wow,” Shirayuki commented in amazement, “You make it look so easy.”

Pren grinned and held her bow out to her, “Wanna give it a shot?”  The herbalist shook her head, but gave in after a little coaxing.  Ryuu sat his book down, his brows furled in concern as his partner joined her.

Shirayuki tried to talk her way out of it, but Pren fastened the wrist guard on her and turned her body into the right position.

“Now, keep her front arm strong, but not stiff,” she instructed as she tapped the corresponding arm, “You back arm needs to be steady to keep the arrow upright, but relaxed to keep it from catching when released.  Archery isn’t just aiming; it’s feeling for the right time to release.  Any hesitation will result in you missing your target.  When you feel that it’s time, let go.”

Shirayuki nodded and squinted at the target trying to focus.  Pren shook her head, “Relax, Red, focus on the tip of the arrow instead of the target.  Take a deep breath and relax.”  Nearly a minute passed before she released the arrow.  It wavered in the air before landing in front of the target.  Shirayuki slouched in disappointment as Pren laughed and took back her bow and arm guard.

“I didn’t even hit the target,” she groaned.

Pren smiled, “Don’t feel bad.  Everyone starts off bad.  Most people are too stuck up to take a lesson from me.  For being such a good student, how about I show you a few treasures in the outer forest?  Ryuu is welcomed to join us, of course.”  The young man nodded in agreement and Shirayuki relaxed before nodding.

“That would be great.  We can go in a few days and make a trip out of it.  Maybe I’ll prepare a lunch for us,” Shirayuki said.  She started going on about what to pack and creating a list of supplies with Ryuu, her excitement overtaking her.

Pren would’ve given her input, but something grabbed her attention.  A few leaves fluttered down from one of the surrounding trees.  They were too green to have fallen naturally.

_Looks like I’m not the only spymaster around._


	4. Hide-N-Seek

“I can’t believe that she just walked off like that,” Master huffed as he took a seat behind his desk.  Obi stood behind Miss Kiki and Mitsuhide and watched as the Prince scowled.  “And after she said that she wanted to say goodbye properly.”

Obi watched silently as his two aides looked at each other.

“I believe that she did,” Mitsuhide said, “Pren and Her Majesty do seem to have a rather interesting relationship.  It was a proper goodbye to them.”

“But, that isn’t the root of your dislike toward her,” Miss Kiki pointed out, “You don’t trust her at all.”

Prince Zen sighed, “I’ve read the reports on her missions prior to her year-long absence.  Most are ones that a mere Scout wouldn’t be suitable for.  There is way more to her than what the reports say and the Captain isn’t talking.  It would appear that Mother gave him strict orders to keep his mouth shut about Pren.”

“You could always try asking her,” Mitsuhide said propping a hand on his hip, “Pren was friendly enough, maybe getting to know her is the best option.”

“I second that, Your Highness,” Miss Kiki said as she started refilling the last books cluttering Master’s desk.  “If she can take on Obi, she might be an ally to have if anything were to happen.”

Master ran a hand through his hair in frustration, “I just don’t know.  Something just doesn’t sit right about her.”

_The only thing not right about her is how pretty she is._

Obi grinned before stepping forward, “Maybe we should keep an eye on her for a while.  That way she can’t hide anything from us and it would put any initial wariness at ease.”

Mitsuhide chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest, “Obi is just looking for an excuse to spy on her all day.”  Miss Kiki shook her head in disappointment.

“Well, he has one,” Master said.  He stood up and looked Obi square in the eyes, “Obi, you are to follow Pren around for the day.  Get a feel for who she is and report back, I trust your judgment on this.”

“Zen,” Miss Kiki interjected with a frown, “I really don’t believe that is necessary.  If Her Majesty says to trust her, then I think we should befriend her, not stalk her.”  Mitsuhide nodded along, his famous look of disapproval in full effect.

“We are not stalking her,” Master said with a smirk and a questionable innocent tone.  He sat back down and started arranging his papers for the day.  “Obi is.”  Master sent his off with a final nod and Obi took his leave out the window.

Obi has spent the better part of the last week becoming familiar with the grounds outside.  Every building, walkway, and hiding place was discovered in his survey.  He also memorized the guard rotation and their locations.  It was his job to keep the Mistress safe and he’d be damned if he was going to fail.  He had promised himself and Master that he would never fail again.

He found Pren on her way to the archery range with the Mistress and young Ryuu following behind.  Taking a spot in a nearby tree, he was able to see and hear the group.

“Wow,” the Mistress said, her green eyes wide with wonder, “You make it look so easy.”  Pren had just landed a tight grouping of five arrows with ease.

_Okay, note to self: don’t anger her when she has bow in hand._

The archer smiled and convinced the herbalist to try firing an arrow.  Pren was efficient in positioning the Mistress on how to stand and how the bow and arrow.  When Mistress fired, the arrow landed short of the target and she slouched dejectedly.  Obi watched as Pren reassured her and then offered to take the two herbalists for a walk in the woods when they had the time to explore the native greenery.

Obi jumped from his spot to one higher up, accidently breaking off a few leaves on his way.  The Mistress and Ryuu were too busy discussing the upcoming trip to notice his blunder, but he could tell Pren didn’t.

Her shoulders tensed and her hand slid to the body of her bow.  She stood firm as she scanned the trees back and forth.  Pren smiled for a moment, but it dropped and her eyes hardened.

“Ryuu, Shirayuki,” Pren called out, “Why don’t you guys take the day to explore the inner parts of the castle.  The more exposure you have the easier it will be to find your way.  You would be amazed of all the ways you can get to the herb garden from here.”  The suggestion seemed innocent enough, but Obi knew better.

Pren had sensed an unknown threat, an intruder, and taking the necessary steps to keep the two herbalists safe.  Their safety was already a priority to her.

He watched as Pren directed Ryuu and the Mistress to the herb garden before heading to the Eastern Gate.  She strolled out without a care and nodded to the two guards on duty.  Pren laughed at something one said and waved goodbye before disappearing into the outer forest.

Obi cursed and followed.

He lost sight of her when they entered the town, but quickly found her speaking to a local merchant.  They were looking over a map and talking to with one of his traveling companions.  It was too loud to hear them, but he watched as Pren tossed her head back in laughter at the two men bickering.

_Crap._

Obi tucked around the corner he was peeking from and covered his mouth.  He could feel the heat of a blush spread across his face.  He couldn’t remember ever feeling like this.  Obi knew that he felt something for Miss, but these were entirely different.  If he was a fool to believe such a thing, he would say love.

He turned back to Pren to find another local calling out to her to say hello and then another stopped her to hand over a loaf of bread and another tossed her and apple.  Obi followed through the crowd as the archer weave between the streets, occasionally stopping to speak to people or to add to the growing bundle of food she acquired.

Obi tried to stay out of sight, but Pren was covering so much ground that he had no choice but to walk down the middle of the street.  Pren ducked around one building and vanished.

Obi ran to the next street to spot her disappearing around a few merchant stalls.

Then he spotted her jogging down stone steps to a lower level of the town.

Before he knew it, Obi was lost in the middle of town with Pren nowhere in sight.

_Dammit.  Master is not going to be happy._

“Hello, Obi,” someone greeted behind him.  Obi jumped in shock and spun around to find Pren smiling sweetly at him.  One hand held a wrapped bundle and the other was propped on her hip.  With her bow and quiver tossed over her shoulder, Pren didn’t look nearly as deadly as she was.

“Oh, hi, Pren,” he replied nervously, “What a coincidence seeing you here.”  Pren looked at him, her smile unwavering as she raised an eyebrow at him.  Obi sighed in defeat. “I’ve been caught, haven’t I?”

Pren nodded, “Red handed.”  Obi rubbed the back of his head anxiously trying to figure out a way to tell the Master she caught him.  “As much as I love playing hide-n-seek with you, Obi, I’m kind of hungry.  Why don’t we have some lunch?”

Obi stared in shock as she held up her bundle and waved it slightly.  Pren turned and started walking away without his answer.  He blinked in awe as she looked over her shoulder and motioned him to follow.  After taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump in his through, Obi jogged after her.

Pren lead him to the Northern Square of the town.  Fewer people stopped her the further they walked and by the time she jumped up to the top of a stone wall, no one paid them any attention.  She smiled down at him and patted the spot next to her.

There was a loaf of bread, two apples, slices of different meats and cheeses, and a pouch of sweet wine.

They watched the town bustle around them as children played tag between carts, women shopped for the evening meal, and men haggled for the best deal.  The sun was waning in the sky and shadows grew longer as they ate.

“You’re not going to ask?” Obi finally asked after several moments of silence.  Pren looked perplexed for a moment before taking a swing of wine.

The archer shrugged, “I figured you would tell me on your own.”

Now, that shocked him.  She caught him following her around and didn’t want to question him.  Pren was more laidback then he first thought. 

Obi hummed, “You are pretty popular around town, huh?”

Pren giggled and pulled out a small blade to cut off pieces of one of the apples, “I pass through town when I can.  I haven’t been in the area for months, so I’m not surprised by the attention.  Having connections in the nearby town is a good thing for my job.”

“Do any of them know you work at the castle?”

“I don’t think so,” she said pleasantly, “Most think I am a traveler in the area.  I don’t think they would be nearly as willing to talk to me if they knew what I did for a living.  Most of the leads I get for missions come from them and the flow of information is vital to keeping the kingdom safe.”

Obi watched her closed her eyes and leaned her head back, basking in the afternoon sun.  She looked so at peace with the world.  Her eyes opened a little and his breath caught at the shimmer of green and brown in them.  It amazed him that she remained so inconspicuous with how eye catching she was.  There had been plenty of eyes that followed her when she passed by, but she was just another pretty girl to them and quickly forgotten when something new caught their eyes.

“How did you start working at the castle?  You said that you’ve been at the castle for quite some time, did you join as an apprentice?” he questioned.

Pren was quiet for a moment, her smile slowly vanishing as she thought.  Obi found it curious that the air around her stilled and turned heavy before lifting again.  She smiled at him, “Oh no, I ran into Her Majesty, the Captain, and a few others one day.  When she found out I didn’t have any family, she took me in.  I’ve been at the castle ever since.”

She took big bite of bread to keep from talking.  Obi knew when to change the subject and instead focused on the people around them.

Master wanted to know what he thought of her and if she was worth trusting.  He certainly found her trusting and while he wouldn’t tell the Master exactly what he thought about her, Obi was certain that she was hiding something.  He would say anything thought, Obi certainly one to talk about his past and wasn’t one to judge others for keeping theirs a secret.

Though, his interest was certainly peaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I like how I ended this, but it certainly helps with how I want the story to go.


End file.
